


Eat Your Cake, Iwa-Chan

by pissedmalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedmalone/pseuds/pissedmalone
Summary: When you're team captain and you forget your teammate/boyfriend/best friend's birthday, you must go above and beyond to make sure it's perfect. Oikawa hopes his last-minute birthday plan will satisfy Iwaizumi...and his hunger.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 303





	Eat Your Cake, Iwa-Chan

“It’s WHAT?!” Oikawa exclaimed, dropping the volleyball, ignoring it as it rolled away. 

“It’s Iwaizumi’s birthday. Please tell me you didn’t forget….” Kindaichi sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Oikawa looked around in a panic and reached forward to grasp the man’s jersey, “Shhh! If anyone finds out I forgot I’ll be the worst captain to ever exist!”

Oikawa’s mind had been too focused on working with their coach to develop the summer training schedule, that June 10th had snuck up on him. Of course he knew when Iwaizumi’s birthday was, but he had been working on finishing up exams and training that his special day had completely slipped his mind.

Every year he did something for Iwaizumi’s birthday. Oikawa always planned a big team outing to the movies, dinner, a sports game, the arcade...SOMETHING that Iwaizumi would like. He prided himself on remembering everyone’s birthdays and celebrating them accordingly. He valued his team and thought of them better than any other, including Ushiwaka’s Shiratorizawa.

But now, he forgot and it was already mid-afternoon, not nearly enough time to plan something. Oikawa knew that when he and Iwaizumi started dating only 8 months ago, he would count down the days to when he could do something spectacular for Iwaizumi’s birthday. A team trip to a theme park, a water park, the zoo, or maybe even taking a train into Tokyo for a fancy meal and karaoke. 

Oikawa groaned, stepping back and loosening his grip on Kindaichi, “What am I going to do?!”. Kindaichi opened his mouth to reply before Oikawa gasped, “I know! I’ll start asking around if everyone is free tonight! There’s this movie Iwa wants to see I think….or maybe that comes out next month? Nevermind...we could try that new barbeque place on-wait no..Iwa doesn’t care for barbeque. Maybe it’s not too late to-”

“Oikawa!” Kindaichi interrupted, narrowing his eyes at him. Oikawa frowned, hands on his hips at the man’s sudden outburst. 

“Maybe Iwaizumi doesn’t want something that big this year,” Kindaichi sighed. Oikawa laughed, “Of course he does! We do something with the whole team every year!”.

Kindaichi adjusted his grip on his volleyball, glancing at their teammates who were running drills and practicing sets. He made sure Iwaizumi was across the court and out of earshot, helping a first year practice a middle block.

“He doesn’t. Trust me, Oikawa. Iwaizumi isn’t into making a big deal about himself. I mean you guys have been friends for years...haven’t you ever noticed that?” Kindaichi sighed.

Oikawa thought for a moment, thinking back to his best friend and now-boyfriend’s previous accomplishments. Every birthday, holiday, award ceremony, everything. Iwaizumi always stayed behind. He was the last to show up, always quiet yet thankful, let his friends have fun while he sat back and observed.

Kindaichi was right. Oikawa had completely missed this. He spent so many years praising and throwing big celebrations for his best friend, well, because he thought the world of him. To Oikawa, Iwaizumi deserved everything and more. He deserved the attention, the applause, the gifts, the feeling of pride. But it doesn’t mean he ever wanted it.

Oikawa sat back on his heels, running a hand through his light brown hair, “You’re right….” he shook his head with a slight chuckle, “I never thought about it like that…”.

Kindaichi smiled, “Then how about this. You leave early and I’ll say it’s because you thought you may have strained your bad knee too much. Go plan something for just you and him. I think Iwaizumi would like that a lot,”.

\------

Iwaizumi grunted as he set his keys on the counter, kicking off his shoes at the door and trudging into the house. After a long day of practice all he could think about was jumping into the shower and going right to bed. He flipped on the light in the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge. 

His parents worked nights and celebrated his birthday with him earlier that day with lunch and presents. Both of them worked with international companies, working nights to make up for time zone differences across the world. He began to drink it and walk down the hall to his bedroom when he noticed a note on the door.

“Hope you have an appetite ;) - <3”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows when he read it, opening the door. His breath hitched at the sight before him, face flushing.

Oikawa sat naked and cross legged against his headboard on his bed, holding a beautifully decorated cake in his lap with three burning candles in it. Oikawa titled his head cutely, “Happy Birthday, Hajime,”

Iwaizumi walked in, jaw dropped in shock, “You….what….Kindaichi said….”

Oikawa laughed, “Oh please! If my knee was hurting you know I’d still stay and observe practice. I had to get your birthday present ready for you!”. He watched as Iwaizumi set his bag down and moved over to him slowly, eyes raking over the sight before him.

There was something angelic about the pale and lean body of Oikawa against the light from the candles, holding what looked to be his favorite cake just for him. Iwaizumi licked his lips and gently crawled onto the bed.

Oikawa pouted, “I appreciate you taking your time to admire how beautiful I am, but these candles will blow out soon,”

Iwaizumi chuckled, crawling forward and leaning down to the cake in his lap, closing his eyes before pursing his lips and letting the fire go out in one blow. He looked up at Oikawa as he dipped a finger into the whipped icing and sucked, “Strawberry and dark chocolate….you know me so well…” 

Oikawa looked down at his boyfriend, blushing a soft pink, “Looked all around town for one..” he whispered. Iwaizumi leaned up, cupping Oikawa’s face and leaning forward to kiss him. Their lips slid together perfectly, Oikawa tasting the soft cream and sugar on his tongue. 

Iwaizumi pulled away, panting softly, “Are you my present?” he asked, a deep growl to his voice. Oikawa nodded, leaning back to look at him with a challenging smirk, “If you want me to be, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi grinned, moving back to take the cake and gently place it aside on his nightstand. He groaned as he looked Oikawa up and down, “Mmm, you look so hot…”. Oikawa shrugged, “I know...I’m pretty attractive, aren’t I?”

Quickly, Iwaizumi stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside, letting his hands roam over Oikawa’s soft thighs, “Cockiness is ugly on you, Oikawa,” he grunted. The other smirked, “You like when I’m cocky, Iwa-chan...you like when I’m obnoxious and loud..just so you can shut me up,”

With that, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s legs so he was flat on his back, straddling his hips and pinning his hands over his head, “What was that, slut?”

Oikawa looked up at him with his big brown eyes, “You like it when I rile you up. Get your blood boiling. You like taking control of me and making me submit,”. Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed his lips to his neck, sucking softly before moving lower and scraping his teeth lightly across the soft skin.

“Hnngh- you...you like it when I piss you off...when I boast and brag about how amazing I am...which is completely true,” Oikawa chuckled before gasping as Iwaizumi bit down at his words. He couldn’t help it as his body began to tremble underneath him. 

“You’re so fucking full of yourself,” Iwaizumi grunted against his neck, moving a hand from Oikawa’s wrists to tease and roll a nipple, making the other whimper.

“A-ahh...I’d rather be full..o-of you…” Oikawa replied with a soft moan. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he kissed down his chest and began to suck on his nipples, letting go of Oikawa’s wrists to twist and play with each one. 

“F-fuckk..ah!” Oikawa gasped, threading his fingers into Iwaizumi’s dark hair and pulling. He practically pressed the man against his chest, feeling his tongue swirl around each one. Iwaizumi lifted his mouth with a slight pop to move to the other, squeezing at Oikawa’s pecs.

“Nggh shit baby..” Iwaizumi growled against his skin, glancing up at his flushed and panting boyfriend. He lifted his mouth off, looking down at his flushed and slightly slicked chest, “Fucking whore..you love when I tease you, don’t you?”

Oikawa bit his lip, only letting out a soft whimper in response as he bucked his hips up to grind against Iwaizumi. The birthday boy groaned at the friction, his sweatpant-clad hips rollings to meet each grind, feeling their hard lengths rub against one another.

“Messy boy, look at you. Making my pants wet with your precum,” he purred, watching as Oikawa left a small spot from where he was grinding up. Oikawa mewled, “C-can’t help it..l-love your dick…”.

Iwaizumi leaned back, “Oh is that right? Cmon then, show me how much you love it,”

Oikawa sat up and moved to all fours, reaching forward and hooking his fingers on his waistband and pulling them down. He gasped as Iwaizumi’s dick sprang up, bouncing against his cheek softly. His mouth watered at the sight.

Oikawa looked up at him, nuzzling his face against his length and letting his lips glide along it. Iwaizumi groaned, “Mmmm, be a good boy, Oikawa...be my sweet boy and choke on my dick,” he reached down, taking ahold of it and pressing it to his lips. Oikawa opened his mouth obediently and let him slide in. Iwaizumi grasped his fluffy brown hair and pulled, pushing his cock in all the way.

“Mnnghh!!” Oikawa moaned around it, eyes watery as he struggled to take it all. “What was that, baby? Hmm? Something about needing to be shut up?” Iwaizumi teased, panting at the sensation and sight of the volleyball captain on all fours, taking his dick so well.

Oikawa began to bob his head, letting the thick length slide against his tongue and stuff his mouth. He moaned around it, keeping his eyes up on Iwaizumi, watching as the man’s abs clenched with every suck.

He moved faster as Iwaizumi’s groans became heavier with need, “Yeah that’s it baby...fucking take my dick..mmngh fuck yeah..”

Oikawa whimpered as he moved faster to his boyfriend’s voice, loving the feeling of being submissive underneath his strong grasp. He felt his dick throb between his lips, knowing he was close. 

Iwaizumi moaned, reaching forward to run a hand over Oikawa’s ass before pushing it in between his cheeks to his hole. He gasped as his finger slid in so easily, adding another, and then another right next to it. 

“Nmmghh!” Oikawa whined around his cock, body shaking as Iwaizumi’s fingers stretched his hole. He gasped as suddenly a hand forced his mouth off his dick, panting and gasping for air as he looked up at Iwaizumi. The other was looking down at him with a dark expression, one he knew too well.

“You prepared yourself already? Is that why this slutty hole is so slick and loose?” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa licked his swollen lips, nodding, “F-for your birthday...Iwa-chan…”.

Iwaizumi turned Oikawa in one fluid motion, his adrenaline making it easy to control Oikawa’s soft yet muscled body. He spread his ass cheeks and spat on his hole, making the other whine with pleasure. He used his thumb to spread it against his hole and push in, “Fucking hell Oikawa...god you are such a whore,”

Oikawa mewled, “I-Iwa please..please fuck me…” 

Iwaizumi gripped his ass cheeks hard before picking a hand up and letting it fall with a loud slap.

“What do you want?!” he growled deeply as Oikawa let out a gasp.

“Y-you! I want you Iwa-chan!” he begged.

SLAP

“Not good enough, whore. Let me hear it,” Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa felt his thighs begin to tremble and he instinctively spread them wider, “I-I want you inside me! Please!”

SLAP

Iwaizumi could feel his hand burn as he left a soft mark on Oikawa’s ass, making the other whine, “Fuck meeee! Fuck me Iwa-chan! Wreck my slutty hole with your huge thick cock, make me cry, please! Use me like as your dirty whore,” 

With that, Iwaizumi wasted no time in pressing his cock against his hole and pushing in hard, making Oikawa squeal and pitch forward so his chest was flat against the bed. Propping a leg up, Iwaizumi angled his hips and grabbed handfuls of his ass cheeks, snapping his hips hard.  
“Ahhh! Ahh..fuck yes! Yes!” Oikawa panted as he was filled, eyes rolling back as Iwaizumi’s big dick pushed and dragged inside him, leaving him feeling full and heavy.

Iwaizumi felt sweat along the back of his neck as he thrusted in and out of Oikawa, panting, “Oh fuck baby, yeah...look at this hole, so wet and needy,” he watched as his dick slid in and out.

He picked up the pace, squeezing his ass as he moved his hips faster. The bed began to rock, the room filling with the sound of his hips slapping against Oikawa’s ass, his grunts of pleasure and Oikawa’s moans.

“Fuck yeah! You take my dick so well you dirty fucking slut!” he growled through gritted teeth. Oikawa moaned against the pillow with every thrust, “I-Iwa-chaaann! Ooooooh! Oooh!”.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa clench around him and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Aoba Johsai’s beautiful team captain, a heartthrob, a volleyball prodigy, completely ass up and face down, taking dick like a pornstar.

His soft body was flush and pilant, slick with sweat and trembling in pleasure. His cries and moans were music to Iwaizumi’s ears.

Oikawa lifted his head, looking over his shoulder as he noticed his boyfriend fall into a trance. “A-ahh..tired already Iwa?” he giggled breathlessly, “Can’t believe my libido lasts longer than you. Makes sense...I am perfect after all,”

Iwaizumi snapped out of it and glanced over to meet Oikawa’s eyes with a frown, “Fucking shut up,” he growled, gripping his hair and forcing him back down against the bed, “You talk too much,”

“AAAH! Fuck! Iwaaa~!” Oikawa whined at his force and the sheer pleasure of being taken. Iwaizumi spanked him hard before grabbing the jiggling abused ass cheek.

Every snap of his hips sent heat through Oikawa’s lower belly, making his dick throb and edging him closer, “I-Iwa...fuuuuck oh god!”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth and moved his leg back down, grabbing onto Oikawa’s hips and practically bouncing his body back and forth on his cock, “Cmon my little slut...cum, let me see you cum just on my dick,”

With a sharp moan, Oikawa came all over himself and the sheets, sobbing with pleasure as his orgasm racked through his body. Iwaizumi continued to fuck into him, using his body as a cock sleeve and leaning down to press his chest against his back.

“Mmmgh you ready baby? You ready to take my hot load inside this slutty ass?” he panted deeply against his ear.

Completely fucked out, Oikawa nodded, drooling as Iwaizumi used him, “Yes! Yes, oh Iwa-chaaan, fill me up! Cum inside me!” he begged.

With a couple more thrusts, Iwaizumi came hard, filling Oikawa with his cum. He continued to thrust a few more times, milking his orgasm before panting to catch his breath.

The two laid there, sweating and basking in the afterglow. 

Oikawa groaned, “Iwaaaaa, pull out..I’m all sticky,” he pouted. Iwaizumi leaned back and pulled out, watching as his cum ran down those milky toned thighs. He sighed, running a hand over Oikawa’s hip before pushing him over so he was on his back.

Iwaizumi looked down at him with a smirk, his boyfriend laying underneath him. Oikawa was completely fucked out, body flushed and slightly bruised along his neck. 

“Oh don’t be so smug,” Oikawa blushed, looking away. Iwaizumi chuckled, “What? I can’t get off on how I completely wrecked you?” he teased. For once, Oikawa had nothing to say as he leaned up and grabbed the cake from the table, taking a strawberry off the top and sucking the whipped icing off.

“Mm, did your birthday wish come true?” he asked, looking up at Iwaizumi. The other smiled, moving closer and intertwining their legs so that the cake sat between them in their laps. He leaned forward and nibbled on the strawberry in Oikawa’s hand before pulling away.

“I got exactly what I wanted. The perfect night. Just me and you,” Iwaizumi nodded with a smile. Oikawa sighed, “I wanted to do something more, something bigger. I just...I like celebrating you, Iwa-chan, you deserve it,”.

Iwaizumi felt his heart surge, it was rare that Oikawa ever let it be known how deeply he cared to do things for others. He shook his head, “And I appreciate that, but I don’t like people fussing all over me,”

He could see Oikawa’s face fall a bit, so he leaned forward to cup his chin and tilt it up. 

“I only want you to fuss over me, okay? As long as it’s just us two, I will love anything and everything you do for me,” he continued, looking into Oikawa’s eyes and watching him nod softly. They leaned in for a kiss before Iwaizumi moved his hand and dragged a finger through the frosting, pressing it against Oikawa’s nose.

The other gasp, pulling back in surprise as Iwaizumi laughed, “Hey! You better clean this all up!” Oikawa frowned. Iwaizumi leaned forward to kiss it off, before Oikawa proceeded to smear an icing covered strawberry across his chest. 

Let’s just say Iwaizumi took the blame for “dropping his birthday cake on his bed” when questioned about frosting and cake-covered sheets in the laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something for Iwa's birthday! Let me know what you think in the comments below! :)


End file.
